Le projet de la forêt de la Bête
by Axeliste
Summary: Roxas, Axel et Xion rigolaient agglutiné dans la voiture. Les trois amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le lycée, à la fin des cours. Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire une expédition dans un château soit disant abandonner, le château de la bête.Mais...


Le projet de la forêt de la Bête.

Roxas, Axel et Xion rigolaient agglutiné dans la voiture. Les trois amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le lycée, à la fin des cours. Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire une expédition dans un château soit disant abandonner, le château de la bête. Ils étaient certains, que se château n'était pas abandonné, et avaient décidé de faire un petit documentaire là-dessus. Axel avait emprunté la caméra de Reno, son frère. Roxas avait taxé les équipements de campements de Ventus, son frère, et de Vanitas, le petit ami de Ven ainsi que le frère de Xion. Et Xion avait prit assez d'argent pour nourrir une armée entière.

Avant de se dirigé vers la château, ils allèrent tout d'abord dans une petite superette du coin, et achetèrent de quoi nourrir un régiment pendant un certain temps avec l'argent de Xion.

Ils roulèrent trois jours pour aller dans la petite ville paumée au fin fond de la cambrousse pour trouver le château « hanté ».

Ils étaient allés dormir trois jours dans un petit hôtel de la « ville » et, ils avaient sortis leurs matériels.

Puis, ils allèrent filmer des villageois du coin pour leur demander leurs avis sur ce château bien mystérieux. Et avaient été allés au cimetière de la ville pour filmer un papy qui était revenu du château.

Et enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt de ce château. La forêt était très sombre, et ils abandonnèrent leur voiture au bout de cinq minutes. Ils prirent tout leurs équipement de campement, et commencèrent à marcher dans la direction du château.

D'après les villageois, ce n'était pas le château qui était hanté, mais la forêt.

Axel, Roxas et Xion s'amusaient assez bien, ils escaladaient des troncs pour passé à travers les rivières, et ruisseau et pour évité d'abîmer le matériel de tournage qui n'était pas le leur. Chaque nuit, ils dormaient sous leur tente, et passaient en revue toute leurs blagues ett idioties.

Mais au bout de cinq jours de marches, et en s'apercevant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas davantage du château, ils paniquèrent un peu. Ce soir-là, ils entendirent des bruits effrayants, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Mais chaque nuit, les bruits, les cris se rapprochèrent, et après trois jours, ce fut des cris d'enfants en train de pleurer qu'ils entendirent. Puis, leur tente se mit à bouger, et là, ils voulurent tous rentrer. Mais ce n'était pas une chose facile, car leur carte avait disparue. Le sac de Xion avait été retrouvé en lambeau, et ils ne leur restaient pratiquement plus rien à manger.

De plus, ils trouvèrent une plaine entièrement recouverte de petit tas de cailloux blancs, ainsi que des poupées vaudous accrochés aux arbres.

Ils avaient tous flanchés et tous pleurés le matin où ils avaient retrouvé devant leur tente trois petit tas de pierres blanches semblables à celle trouvé dans la prairie.

Xion disparut deux jours après.

Axel et Roxas avaient passé leur journée à la rechercher mais sans résultat.

Le lendemain matin, se trouvaient devant leurs tente deux petit tas de pierre blanche. Ils étaient effrayés, et marchaient plus vite qu'auparavant.

La nuit même, ils entendirent des cris provenant de la voix de Xion, ils sortirent de la tente, et commencèrent à la chercher dans le noir. Le lendemain matin, ce fit les branches accrochés les unes aux autres avec des morceaux du t-shirt de Xion qu'ils trouvèrent devant leur tente.

Ils l'ouvrirent, et partirent vomir et pleurer quand ils virent que des morceaux de doigts de la jeune fille s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Quelques jours après, alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher pour trouver leur voiture, durant la nuit, ils tombèrent nez à nez face à une maison en ruine.

Ils y entrèrent car ils entendaient les cris étouffés de Xion. Les murs de la maison étaient recouverts par des traces de mains d'enfants ensanglantées.

La panique montait encore plus que ses derniers jours, et Axel et Roxas criaient pour s'assurer qu'eux deux étaient toujours là. En descendant dans la cave, d'où venaient les cris, ils virent Xion. Elle était attachée au plafond par les bras, la tête basse et criaient aux garçons de s'éloigner, de partir, de courir. Quand elle releva la tête, ils restèrent immobile, apeurés.

Il manquait un œil à Xion, des inscriptions bizarres se trouvaient tailladés sur ses joues. Elle commençait à pourrir. Axel attrapa Roxas par le bras, car il voulait au moins la détachée, mais Axel l'en empêcha.

Ils partirent en courant de la maison, et coururent toute la nuit. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à leur voiture. Axel lança Roxas, et démarra.

Il ne s'occupaient pas des limitations de vitesse, et se fit arrêté par les policiers. Axel et Roxas tremblaient de tout leur corps, de tous leurs êtres, et pleuraient.

Les policiers parurent surprit de la réaction des deux jeunes gens, et les laissèrent passé. Axel se remit à conduire comme un fou, et il perdit le contrôle de la voiture.

La voiture alla s'écrasé contre un arbre, et le temps que les secours arrivent, ils avaient perdus plus de la moitié de leurs sangs.

Une semaine après, ils se réveillèrent tout les deux à l'hôpital.

Roxas et Axel n'était pas dans la même chambre.

Roxas avait autour de lui Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, son cousin, et Riku, le petit ami de Sora.

Quand Roxas vit Vanitas, il se remit à pleurer tout en s'excusant. Vanitas resta dubitatif, et Roxas sortit de son lit pour aller rejoindre Axel. Axel, lui était mort intérieurement, mais il était aussi amnésique, donc il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en voulait.

Après cela, Roxas resta dans le lit d'Axel, et n'avala plus rien. Ce fut la même pour Axel.

Tout deux se laissaient mourir.

Roxas se repassait en boucle la vidéo qu'ils avaient prient ensembles. A chaque fois, il s'arrêtait avant la plaine remplie de petit tas de pierre blanche. Il ne voulait plus voir les horreurs qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il ne voulait pas voir le corps meurtri de Xion dans la maison. Il ne voulait pas voir les bouts des doigts de Xion. Il s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça.

Xion réapparut quelques mois plus tard à l'hôpital où se trouvaient Axel et Roxas. Quand Axel la vue en encore plus piteux état qu la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire avec une main arraché, et des entailles plus profondes sur tout le corps, il se mit à se cogner la tête sur le mur. Xion essaya de l'en empêcher, mais le rouquin était plus fort qu'elle. Ce fut Roxas qui arrêta Axel.

Xion ne leur en voulait pas de l'avoir laissé dans cette maison, et c'est ce qui dérangeait Axel et Roxas, car eux, s'en voulaient énormément.

Trois mois après, ils étaient tous de nouveau apte à marcher. Axel et Roxas ne parlaient plus. Xion essayait tant bien que mal à leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas. Et les autres se posaient des questions : Qu'était-il arrivé à Xion, Roxas et à Axel ? Qu'avaient-ils vus ? Pourquoi Xion était comme « ça » ? ¨Pourquoi Axel s'était cogné la tête contre le mur quand il avait vu Xion ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Car aucun des trois n'y répondaient. Ils voulaient oublier.

Tout oublié pour tout recommencer.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés Roxas habitaient chez Axel. Lui, Axel et Reno dormaient ensembles. Xion avait tenu à emménager chez Naminé, sa meilleure amie.

Tout les trois passaient des nuits épouvantables. Chaque nuit, ils se remémoraient leurs expéditions dans la forêt de la Bête et ils se réveillaient toujours en hurlant. Au début Reno et Naminé s'étaient inquiété, mais à la longue ils s'y étaient habitués.

Cinq ans après, ils purent enfin donné des explications à leurs familles en leur montrant la vidéo. Et annoncé par la même occasion que Roxas et Axel étaient ensembles.

Axel et Roxas partirent de la salle, et allèrent se bécoter dans un coin pour éviter de voir la vidéo, quand à Xion, elle alla avec eux pour ne pas voir le film.

Quand aux autres, ils comprirent enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'ils virent leurs firent froid dans le dos et ils comprirent enfin pourquoi aucun des trois ne voulaient en parler. Car maintenant, eux aussi voulaient oublier cette vidéo.

THE END.


End file.
